A Long Road
by Dawninglight2000
Summary: Zel's past is seen and how he is coping with it and present situations. Rated as it is for some later chapters. Chapter 4 is up and ready! My first Slayers fic, please R&R!!!
1. The beginning

Authors note: No, I don't own The Slayers or anything else with the exception of my own characters and events. I haven't seen Try or Next, so I'm going along with what I know of the story line, but it may take a whole different direction randomly. Be sure to wear your seatbelts!

Zelgadis's sword fell out of his hand as he was thrown against the boulder. Pain erupted through his back a millisecond later. He rolled to the ground, face first. He heard hurried footsteps race over to him.

"Zel! I'm sooooooo sorry! I thought you were going to block it!" The female helped the dazed warrior up. "Do you need a healing?"

Zel shook his head, both in answer and trying to clear it. He could deal with the pain. "No, Asa, I'm fine. It's my fault. I should have seen that coming."

Asa sheathed her sword and shook her pretty red curls out of the way. Her sharp green eyes looked at her best friend as he sheathed his sword as well. Zel looked back at her. She was dark from the sun, muscular, wearing a cotton sleeveless shirt and leather breaches to match her leather knee-high boots. "You were thinking of Jasmine again, weren't ya? If our village ever fell, I'm blaming you for thinking of her."

Zel playfully punched the tomboy of a girl. Jasmine, Asa, and Zelgadis had been friends ever since childhood. But lately of an evening it was a duo between Zel and Jasmine instead of the trio. "I'm thinking of asking for her hand."

Asa turned around to look at a target full of holes. Zel was beginning to wonder why she would want to look at a target at all when she replied. "That's good. About time you get it over with. I swear her mother has been planning the wedding since day one."

Zel laughed. "That's Jasmine's mom for you. She's the party advisor of the village, what do you expect?"

His friend turned around and looked at the sky. "I better get going. I still have yet to do chores. Mother will kill me if I miss another day."

They parted ways. Zel stayed behind to practice some more. He wanted to be the greatest swordsman in the village and was getting close to it. Asa had been training with him for a while now, preferring the sword to the housework. He slowed his sword swing as Jasmine came into mind. The slender, pale faced, golden haired girl with brown eyes smiled at him in his mind. She was one of the higher-ranking families in his village and one of the most sought after. He was lucky enough to be her friend, let alone start dating her for the past couple of months. 

As dusk fell, Zelgadis finally sheathed his sword. He still had some studying to do, if he planned to master Shamanism at the same time that he became the master swordsman. He frowned slightly: the books were harder then the sword, and he was woefully behind on them. He didn't seem to have the power to wield it.

_I'll fix that, I swear it!_ He thought, his ambition rising once again to the purplish sky above him.

The village houses were lighted with candles in the window and the smell of cooking fires invaded his nostrils. His stomach rumbled, but Zelgadis was determined to study before going to dinner. Wrapping his cloak around him against the chilly spring air, he started heading for his home on the far side of the village.

So intense in his own thoughts, he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. He almost threw the body that had suddenly attached itself to him on instinct, then realized who it was.

"Jasmine! You startled me!"

She faced him, pouting her lips. "I called for you three times! I know your hearing is well enough that you could have heard me!"

"Sorry," he apologized sincerely. "I'm just thinking of my studies-"

"You can study later; we got a dinner date tonight with my parents." She grabbed his hand and started to drag him to her house. Knowing that it was almost impossible to argue with her once she had decided on something, he followed.

***

Jasmine laughed as the two raced down the dark streets of the village and hid behind a wall. Trying to keep his breathing regular and quiet, he put a hand over Jas's mouth to quiet her. When he was satisfied no one was coming he laughed himself.

"The look on your brother's face was classic!"

Jasmine grinned. "Yes, the poor boy is not going to be sleeping for months now!"

After dinner, Zelgadis and Jasmine had started a prank war on her little brother. Jasmine had hidden his toy boat underneath the woodpile. Her brother had found it and responded by pouring salt over the top of their heads. The war had escalated to the point Zel and Jasmine hid underneath the kid's bedroom window and jumped at him when he went to close it against the night air. He had screamed loud enough to wake the entire village and the two had run off.

Jasmine put her arms around Zel and kissed him. Zel responded, holding her against him and kissing her back. After a few breathless moments, he pulled away. "Jas... I have something I want to ask you."

She took a step back and cocked her head in her curious manner. "Huh?"

Trying to slow his rapid heartbeat, Zel took a breath. "May I have the honor of having you as my wife?"

He watched Jasmine's eyes open wide. Then she grinned and hugged him. "Of course! Mother will be so pleased! Come on; let's go tell them-"

"Later," Zel said, interrupting her. "We'll tell them later, when the timing is right. Your father wasn't in a good mood today, remember? I don't feel like going through a thousand questions from him about being your husband."

She kissed him again. "All right, I'll wait, but not for long! I have all these annoying people after me as well you know."

Zel smiled at her. "C'mon, let's get you home. It's getting late."

He walked her home and told her good night, then started walking to the other side of the village, his heart dancing. Zel's mind started thinking of who to invite and who was going to be his best man. Asa could be the maid of honor....

Zelgadis paused outside his home. The house was dark and silent, usual for this time of night. All though he was used to it, it put a damper on his over- flowing spirits. His mother was ill, and although Jasmine and Asa helped him take care of her, there wasn't much he could do. He knew she was slowly dieing and he knew his mother did as well, though she tried to hide the pain of her sickness. He sighed, feeling guilty for staying out so late and entered his home.

_I'll tell mother tomorrow, when she wakes up. That should help relieve her pain at least a little..._

Remembering he had studying to do, Zelgadis went to his mother's room to make sure she was in want for nothing, then went to his own room and lit a candle to help him study. He had a long night in front of him....


	2. Power and Transformation

_She pressed her body against Zel's, kissing him. He accepted hungrily and laid her gently on the ground. She again pulled him closer to her. Zel moved his kissing to her neck. She let out a gasp of pleasure. He traced her leg with his fingers being sure to tickle just behind her knee. She giggled and squirmed a little._

"Zel..." she sighed, causing him to look up at her.

For some reason, it didn't register in his mind that he couldn't see her face or that her voice was kind of echoic. He kissed her mouth again enjoying her sweet fragrance. She broke the kiss and raised his head a little, causing her face to come into light and a mocking laughter rang through his ears...

Zel awoke and swiftly sat up, causing his back to crack in protest. His breath came in and out rapidly and he was covered in perspiration. Zel shook his head. _What was that all about?_ He tried to remember his dream, but all he could remember was that he was about to make love to someone. But who? This girl didn't have Jasmine's hair...

Asa.

He rubbed his eyes and shook his head again. He was about to make love to Asa. What was he thinking??? Throwing the fragments of the dream into the back of his mind, he closed the spell book he fell sleep on. He felt stiff from sleeping at his desk again. Zel looked out the window to see that the sun was up, though cloudy. It looked like rain.

Zel went into the kitchen and saw his mother sitting at the table. "Good morning, mother. How are you feeling this morning?"

"A little better. Asa brought me over some tea. She was going to wake you, but according to her you looked too peaceful, sleeping on your books again."

Zel blushed. "Do you need help with anything today?"

His frail-looking mother shook her head. "No, no. You go out and have fun."

Smiling, he took his mother's hand. "Mother, there is something I have to tell you. Jasmine and I are getting married."

Suddenly finding himself in a light hug, Zel heard his mother say, "Good for you, son. I always thought it'd be one of the girls you train with!" She pulled away from him. "I only hope I'm alive long enough to see it."

"You will be, mother, I promise," Zel said.

She looked at Zel with adoring eyes. "You've gotten so big... Now go on, before I become a sentimental blubbering idiot on you." She started to push him out the door. Zel grabbed his sword. "I'll be back for dinner tonight."

She nodded her head and Zel walked up to the training field. There was Asa, throwing daggers with a skilled hand into several of the targets. He blushed slightly as he remembered his dream. Angrily pushing those thoughts aside, he tackled Asa to the ground. "You let your guard down!"

Asa promptly slugged him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. "Do that again Zelgadis and I'll shave your head!"

Zel was about to laugh and come back with a smart comment, but one look at her face and he knew that she meant business. "Whoa, I was just joking around, Asa. What are you in a bad mood for?" 

Standing up and walking over to the targets, Asa pulled out her daggers. "Nothing." She stood back and started aiming again. Then she spoke in her not-so-stressed tone, "By the way, congrats on you and Jasmine. She's dropping by later to have lunch with us. She's bringing a picnic."

Zelgadis look at her in surprise. "You know?"

Asa nodded as she threw another dagger. "She told me this morning." After her last Dagger was thrown she drew her sword. "Are you ready?"

Zel drew his sword, forgetting his shock. "Bring it on," he challenged with a smirk.

A few hours later, Zelgadis and Asa were still going at it. Asa bore some scrapes and scratches and a big bruise on her shoulder. Zel had a deep cut along his thigh. Despite each other's pain, neither would call it quits; both were too involved in the battle to care about their injuries. Finally, Zel decided it was time to try some of his spells he learned. He jumped back, letting the strange ecstasy of power flood over him as he summoned his spell. "FLARE ARROW!"

Asa, startled, rolled out of the way, but not in time. One of the arrows hit her left arm. The explosion threw her back several feet and she knocked several trees down. She landed, rolled several times, and ended up on her stomach. Zel looked shocked. He didn't expect her to be hit! He ran over to her. "Hey Asa! Are you all right???"

She groaned in response and started to mumble a healing spell. She glowed a faint blue. A few minutes later she sat up, holding her head. 

"Asa? I- Ooof!" Zelgadis gasped for breath as Asa's fist withdrew from his stomach.

"What the hell was that for, you over glorified mosquito!?" She demanded, still holding her head.

"S-sorry, Asa," Zel apologized between gasping breaths. "I thought you'd dodge it."

"Dodge it??? ZEL! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T DODGE THAT!! DON'T YOU READ ANYTHING IN THOSE BOOKS OF YOURS????" She examined her arm. She was going to have a mark there for a while, even with the healing spell.

Zel apologized again and helped her up. He felt bad. Zelgadis was about to offer letting her throw a spell at him when Jasmine's voice came from the training ground. She was running over to them, holding a basket and wearing a very concerned look.

"What happened? I saw an explosion and-"

"Nothing, Zel here just decided to see what his stupid spells could do," Asa grumbled. She sighed. "Anyway, five hours of swordplay can make a person hungry, let's eat."

*****

Zel watched the sun set as he swung his sword. Overall, today had been another good day. He smiled, remembering the awesome feeling that magic seemed to have just before being cast. That was the type of power he wanted. It was like a natural high.

He slammed his blade into a fallen branch of a tree. He looked around, not realizing that he had 'fought' his way deep into the woods. He sighed. _Should have known better then to go around practicing and dreaming of the power I plan to gain at the same time.... Oh well. It's getting late; I better head back before mother worries._

He pulled his sword out of the branch and started walking back to the village. But something disturbed him. Then Zel noticed that the forest was unusually silent. He paused, not liking this. A sudden snap of a twig made him turn around, sword ready. Then a familiar, haunting jangle of rings filled the air. Zelgadis tensed. He felt his heart beat faster, mostly from fear. 

The sound had to be coming from his grandfather's staff. He remembered it quite clearly from when he was a kid. But it had been rumored that Rezo was dead. And if that was, then.... He didn't think he could fight off a ghost. He didn't know his Shamanism well enough yet. The clanging got louder, and a second later, Rezo appeared out of nowhere. Zelgadis jumped and fell backwards.

"Zelgadis... it's nice to see you again," The Red Priest said softly.

"A-aren't you dead?" Zel asked, standing up slowly.

The Priest shook his head. "No, I've only been in my secret laboratory, looking for a cure for my eyes. You've grown since the last time I saw you."

There was almost a fatherly voice in that tone, but Zel had never heard caring words come from Rezo. He wondered where this was heading.

"I have also been watching you. You want to be strong, don't you?"

Zelgadis felt his fears disappear. "Y-yes, I do. More then anything."

Rezo smiled. "I can give you that power, Zelgadis. But I need you to do something for me if I give you the power you so greatly desire."

"What? I'll do it!" Zel felt his heart jump.

"Help me find a cure for my eyes. Help me find the Sorcerer's Stone."

Zel felt his brow crinkle in puzzlement. "That's supposed to be a myth."

"I assure you it's no myth. My studies have proved that, and it's the only thing that can cure my blindness." 

_What can it hurt? After all... getting a cure for blindness in exchange for the power I desire? That is a great gift indeed for a small task, if the Stone exists..._ Zelgadis dropped his sword. "I will help you. How do I obtain this power?"

Rezo pointed his staff at him. "I give you the power you desire. It will transform you... completely."

Something shot out of Rezo's staff and into Zelgadis's chest. Pain surged through his veins. Zelgadis felt his body transforming, but he couldn't tell how. He closed his eyes and screamed in pain, falling into a ball on the ground. He felt blisters form and harden over his body. Zel felt himself harden into stone. It seemed forever before the pain stopped. Shakily, Zel stood up, and stared, horrified at his hands. His skin had turned into stone, like a golem's and he had dark stone bumps rising all over his body.

"What... what did you do to me?" He asked, horrified and repulsed.

"I told you, the gift of power would totally transform you." Rezo said in his monotone voice. "Meet me in my tower, you'll get instructions there. I'll give you time to say good bye to your friends and family." With that Rezo vanished.

Zel sunk to his knees. What had he done?


	3. Rejection and a Werewolf

The darkness enveloped the forest and village like a blanket. The crickets chirped their songs, urging spring into summer. The moon, half full, gave off a chilly light whenever the clouds let it see the earth below. Zelgadis, lost in shock, noticed nothing of this. When he finally did come to his senses, his first thought was to get home. But then he realized this new body would stop his poor mother's heart quicker then her sickness. No, his mother couldn't know. 

_But I can't go into the village like this either... Maybe I can sneak into the house to grab a cloak or something._

He stood, rather stiffly. The new body was difficult to move at first; the stone skin didn't want to cooperate. After a few tries, Zel managed to walk to his house. The place was dark. _Mother must have gone to bed early,_ he surmised. She had to be worried about him by now, seeming he didn't come home like he said he would. But there wasn't much he could do about it. Sighing, Zel opened the door quietly and entered, trying to lighten up his now-heavy footsteps.

Once in his room, he grabbed a beige cover up and put the hood over his head ad covered his face. Then he wrapped his hands up to cover the stone-like blisters. There, that solved that problem. He put together a pack to hold his books and food, wishing he had taken the time to learn proper hunting skills. Finally, when everything was ready, he wrote a note to his mother, apologizing for leaving so suddenly. He left it on the kitchen table.

Halfway out to the forest where he could disappear, Zel stopped. He couldn't leave Jasmine and Asa like this. A moment of hesitation came and went before Zel hurried to the outskirts of the village in an alley, dropping his bag. Judging by the moon, it was about time for Jasmine to go for a stroll before going to sleep. He waited patiently, almost fearing that someone would catch him. Finally, he spotted Jasmine.

"Psst! Jasmine!"

Jasmine stopped, drawing a shawl over her shoulders and looking around. "Zel? Where are you?"

"I...I'm over here."

Laughing, Jasmine walked over. "Why are you whispering? And why are you back here?" 

Zelgadis waited until she was in the alley. "Jas... I have to leave. Take care of mother for me, will you?"

Jasmine's happy face gave into one of worry and concern. "Leave? But why?"

He shook his head. "Don't ask. Please. Just take care of mother." He hated seeing Jasmine's face like that. It tore at his heart.

She took a step towards him, arms reaching for Zel, but Zel took a step back. "Jas, please. J-just go. I'll be back soon." He picked up the pack he had put down quickly, but not quick enough. Jasmine spotted the strange color to his skin.

"Zel, what happened to you?" Again she took a step towards him and Zelgadis retreated. But this time Zel tripped and fell backwards. Jasmine walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm. She let out a gasp. "You're skin- it's like rock!"

Trying to keep his head bowed, Zel made a move to get up. But a cruel trick of the wind blew his hood back. He flinched as he heard Jasmine scream and called him monster, demanding to know what he did with the real Zelgadis. Not being able to answer, Zel grabbed his pack and raced for the woods. He stumbled several times and finally just threw himself against a tree, sinking to the ground. He felt tears well up in his eyes. Unable to choke down the sob that threatened to suffocate him, he cried.

After a while Zel calmed down enough to think. He still had to see Asa. Asa might be able to help him. Then he thought of Jasmine's reaction and shook his head. No, He didn't think he could handle another reaction like that. He sighed. There was only one thing he could do: go to Rezo and ask him to cure this... curse.

Zel got up, shouldering his pack, and started walking away from the village. He could hear the people of the village yelling out warnings for keeping the wives and kids inside. But Zel didn't look back. He had chosen his path, and he didn't plan to return until he was back to normal.

************

Zel hesitated outside the town. The last few days haven't been easy and he was running low on supplies. But he couldn't stand the way people looked at him, as if he was suspicious of something or worse yet, a freak. Sighing, he made his feet move into the town, making sure that his face was completely covered.

With money he had taken from bandits that tried to rob him, Zelgadis purchased a room at an inn He placed his sword against the wall and collapsed onto the bed, not bothering to take off his cloak. Closing his eyes, Zel tried to banish everything that his mind tried to come up with: Jasmine, Asa, his mother, what he had become...

What was he anyway? He figured part Golem, that wasn't hard. He thought he felt some of his humanity still left in his veins, but he couldn't make out the other part. That was another thing nagging on the edges of his mind. Whatever it was, this whole new makeup disgusted him. If he hadn't been so foolish....

Zelgadis suddenly sat up, hearing something at his door. What was going on? It was still early evening, the sun was setting but there was still light. Frowning, he reached for his sword. But instead of the door getting busted down as expected, there was a knock instead. Uneasy, Zel asked who was there.

"The name's Dilgear... If you open the door then I can explain why I'm here." The voice was deep and almost a growl. _What kind of creature makes that kind of vocalization?_

Zel gripped his sword, not trusting the words of the voice. The people of the village could be setting a trap against him.

"I promise you I won't do any harm. You and I have a mutual ally. He has sent me to guide you to the place where you're supposed to meet him."

He walked over to the door and opened it. In the doorway a werewolf was leaning casually against the doorframe. He straightened and walked into Zel's room. "Hmph, so you're the grandson of Rezo." He said as Zelgadis closed the door.

"Why did Rezo send you to guide me?" Zel asked, glad that he hadn't take off the cloak.

"Because he felt that you might.... get lost. Besides, you and I are going to be partners, once you get trained up a little."


	4. New friends

Dilgear and Zelgadis traveled for a fortnight to Rezo's tower. Along the way, they had to fight monsters and bandits, nothing unusual. Through them Zel learned that Dilgear was part troll. Handy combination. He also learned that having a stone body was useful as well. He had a tendency to break his opponents' swords when they tried for a killing move. Dilgear told him that only a Sword of Light could kill him, but as they were extremely rare and almost impossible to find, it was unlikely that someone was going to walk up to him and stick him with one.

Zel also found himself becoming more and more bitter every passing day. Gone were the days when he could laugh freely. Zelgadis rarely even cracked a smile anymore, even at one of Dilgear's stupid wisecracks. 

At long last the two had reached Rezo's tower. It was a black tower against a barren landscape, not something Zelgadis expected. Inside was mostly empty space with stairs leading upwards. The place was creepy.

Rezo stood at the foot of the stairs. "So you've come."

"Rezo, I've come to ask you to change me back. This was a mistake."

"It's no mistake." Rezo said simply. "You wanted power; I gave it to you. And now you're going to help me."

Zel flushed with anger. "You're saying you can't change me back."

Rezo turned his back as he started walking up the stairs. "I can.... but I want the Stone, first. That's the bargain."

Dilgear started following Rezo, leaving Zel standing there. Frustrated, Zel debated holding a sword at Rezo's throat, but Dilgear was obviously very loyal to his grandfather and even if he wasn't half troll, it wouldn't be an easy match. Frowning, Zel followed Rezo up the stairs.

The room that the Red Priest took them too was more of a dining hall then anything. Zel momentarily wondered where Rezo did all his research. The table was heavy with food.

"Sit, eat." Rezo said, sitting at the head of the table. "You're journey could not have been easy."

Zel and Dilgear sat down. Dilgear began eating, as most werewolves do, like there was no tomorrow. Zelgadis wasn't hungry.

"Lord Rezo," Dilgear suddenly asked between mouthfuls. "Where's Eris? I haven't seen her in a while."

"I had her stay with the laboratory in Sairaag. She's not ready to leave just yet, and I don't want her getting involved with this just yet."

Eris? Zel had a faint memory of a spunky young girl with short black hair enter his mind. She was with Rezo on one of his few visits to him and his mother before he was thought to be dead. She wasn't exactly pleasant to Jasmine or Asa either. In fact, she had tried to convince Zel to go with them when they left.

Rezo's voice brought Zelgadis's attention back to Earth. When he acknowledged he was paying attention, the Red Priest continued what he was saying while Zel was off in his own world.

"I want you to train and study with Eris before starting your search for the Stone, Zelgadis. She can help you with your sword fighting and magic abilities."

"I can handle my sword and magic just fine," Zel replied, insulted.

"None of the less, I want you to anyway." Rezo told him. "Dilgear will show you the way. You will stay here tonight and head out tomorrow."

So the next day Dilgear did as he was told and took him to one of Rezo's many residences, the closest being in the outskirts of Seyrunn. That journey itself took a few days by foot, and Zel wasn't pleased to see Eris when they finally got there. Dilgear had to leave for some other errands he had to run, leaving Zel by himself.

Eris had grown, obviously. Her hair was still ridiculously short and spiked, though her chest had grown. She was wearing green leggings and a blue sleeveless shirt with a very low V-neck. There was a sword at her side and Zel could sense the magical aura that surrounded Eris. Not someone to be trifled with if a person got on her bad side.

"Well, aren't you going to say hello, Zelgadis?" she asked after muttering a few words with Dilgear.

"I have nothing to say," he responded. "I rather be looking for the Stone then wasting time here."

Eris shrugged. "I recieved word from Lord Rezo that I was to train you, and that's what I plan to do."

Zel made a snorting sound. "You've always followed him like a lost puppy, Eris, obeying his every command. You can't even think for yourself. It's no wonder he keeps people like you and Dilgear around; you'll-"

A sharp kick in the chest sent him back a few feet. It didn't hurt, but it was enough to shut him up and he got up from the stone floor.

"Don't you ever speak of Lord Rezo like that ever again," she warned in a dangerous voice. "Don't forget who gave you power and your immortality."

Zelgadis looked up at Eris. Immortal? As in live forever immortal? She had to be kidding... But the look on her face told him she wasn't. Great, not only did he have to suffer with being a Golem, but he had to live forever as well. Another thing to kill Rezo over...

Eris had a contemptuous look on her face. "Not the kind of immortality you're thinking about Rezo, you can die, but by Rezo's hand or by a Sword of Light, as Dilgear must have told you. Or some other strong magic. Otherwise, yes, you're immortal. Now let's start your training."

****

"FREEZE ARROW!" Zel threw the spell at Eris, who blocked it, but with more difficulty since he first started his training. It had been three months of battles and nothing else. She landed, being in the air, and claped her hands. 

"Very good... I think Lord Rezo will be pleased with your progress, and in such a short time. Your are definitely ready to look for the Stone."

Zelgadis sheathed his sword and turned his back on Eris. He had stopped talking to her beyond chanting spells. Though the thought of finding the Philosopher's Stone pleased him, it wasn't for curing Rezo's blindness. He was going to use it to kill him. Zel knew that no matter how good he got at magic and swordplay, Rezo would always defeat him. With the Stone, Rezo wouldn't have a chance. Covering his head, he cast a glance over his shoulder. "Then I'm going." Eris didn't stop him. 

Finally... freedom from that annoyance. Now, where to start looking for that damned Stone? Hmm, he was going to need some help...

"FIRE BALL!" Came a loud voice. The forest around him suddenly burst into flames. The sounds of battle were coming from the southwest. Curious, Zelgadis made his way around the flames to find a Black Mage and a warrior finding a huge gang of thieves. He was about to turn back and mind his own business when one of the bandits spotted him. Suddenly Zel was surrounded.

"Get out of my way," Zel growled, reaching for his sword. 

"Little chance, boy. You decided to stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

Zelgadis blocked a blow from a sword with his own. _"Earth below me, submit to my will! DUG HAUT!" _He slammed his hand to the ground, creating an minor earthquake. Stone spikes tore into the bodies of the bandits around him and the two strangers. Those left alive were on the ground from the earthquake. They quickly retreated upon seeing their companions impaled.

The two strangers turned to Zelgadis. The older one was balding and had a gray beard. He wore armor and a carried a large axe. The younger one had light blue hair and wore the robes of a Black Mage. Zel self-consciously made sure his hood was up to hide his face.

"Thank you, stranger," the younger man said. "We owe you one."

"Don't mention it, I wasn't planning to help until I was surrounded." Zel answered gruffly, turning to walk away.

"Yet you can control magic with skill. That's unusual for someone your age. I admire that. I'm Zolf. This here is Rodimus. You are?"

"Zelgadis Graywords," he answered automatically. 

Rodimus showed a sudden interest. "Graywords? Are you Jacques Graywords son?"

"Yes."

Suddenly Rodimus kneeled in front of Zel. Zolf gave a small bow. "Lord Zelgadis, we served your father when he was the general of Zefielia."

"If you're on your way to see him, he's been dead for 15 years now." Zelgadis answered rather roughly. He didn't remember his father, and these people were making him rather uncomfortable. 

Rodimus looked up. "I'm sorry to hear that... How does your mother fair?"

"Dying, possibly dead; I don't know. I was forced to leave home. Now if you'll excuse me..."

Zolf put a hand on Zel's shoulder and gasped in shock at the stone-like quality of it. "What happened?"

Growling, Zel took Zolf's hand and took it off him. "If you don't mind, sir, I have things I have to do."

"How were you turned into a golem?" Zolf demanded. "Rodimus and I will-"

"I don't need your help!" Zel told them angrily. "I'll take care of this condition myself." Why did these people insist on bothering him???

"Master Zelgadis, we lived to serve your father, let us do the same for you in his memory," Rodimus said. 

A thought suddenly occurred to the Chimera. Perhaps they could help him find the Philosopher's Stone... Yes, he would have them travel with him. After all, it couldn't hurt to have someone loyal on his side, especially in fighting Rezo. "Fine... I'll let you travel with me." And he told the story of what Rezo did to him.... 


End file.
